A computer may include a digital television receiver, as well as one or more wireless communication transceivers, for example, a wireless transceiver able to operate in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, a wireless transceiver able to operate in accordance with the IEEE 802.16 standard, and/or a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) transceiver. The operation of the wireless transceivers, and particularly of the GSM transceiver, may interfere with the operation of the digital television receiver. The interference may result in degradation of the quality of the received television signal (e.g., of one or more selected Digital Terrestrial Television (DTTV) channels), for example, due to receiver desensitizing, non-linear clipping, inter-modulation, and other interference effects.
In order to mitigate the interference to the digital television signal, the computer may include and utilize one or more filters, for example, a GSM reject filter. Unfortunately, the GSM reject filter may introduce significant insertion loss across the passband associated with the digital television signal, thereby degrading the operating sensitivity of the digital television receiver.